1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe dispenser capable of holding one or more syringes having different types of fluid medicine therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact portable syringe dispenser system which simultaneously injects multiple medicines of varying doses. In addition, the present invention provides a dosage/time recording system to record and store in a memory at least the time, date and amount of medicine injected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional insulin delivery systems include systems which require filling a syringe with insulin or a mixture of insulin prior to injection. For example, a Novolin.RTM. PenNeedle.RTM. manufactured by Novo Nordisk A/S, allows multiple injections with one type of insulin. This product is available in prefilled disposable form. The needle can be removed after the injection and a new sterile needle can be screwed on for a next injection. This device holds 1.5 mm of a single type of insulin so that many injections can be administered, lasting up to several days. The Novolin.RTM. PenNeedle.RTM. however is restricted. Novolin.RTM. insulin must be used and comes only in cartridges of regular (hereinafter referred to as R) which is a fast-acting type of insulin, NPH (hereinafter referred to as N) which is a slower acting type of insulin, or premixed 70% N and 30% R. The cartridges are made specifically for the Novolin.RTM. PenNeedle.RTM.. Only one cartridge can be used in one pen at any one time. For a person requiring multiple injections, the type of insulin required must be those offered by Novolin.RTM. and if different insulins are required numerous Novolin.RTM. PenNeedles.RTM. must be carried.
Most insulin companies produce a premixed insulin of 70% N and 30% R. This is the most commonly used insulin mixture. This eliminates some of the cumbersome mixing procedures. The insulins are sold in 10 ml bottles that have a rubber septum on the top so that a needle can penetrate and withdraw the insulin with little risk of contamination to the insulin. The strength of the insulin is commonly u100 and at this strength, an insulin measurement of 100 units equals 1.0 ml. An insulin dependent patient usually requires one quarter unit of insulin for every pound of body weight. Therefore, for example, a person of 150 pounds requires approximately 38 units of insulin per day. Research today has proven that multiple injections that mimic the natural release of insulin within the body is the best therapy. Multiple insulin injections of either R, N or a mixture of different types of insulin throughout the day is necessary. Convenience and inconspicuousness are essential for this type of therapy since injections may have to be administered in every day places such as the work place, airplanes, buses, etc. If existing hardware is used, then a diabetic requiring multiple injections of different types of insulin may find it cumbersome. For example, if the Novolin.RTM. PenNeedle.RTM. is used, one would have to carry numerous devices to fulfill the requirements of the different types of insulin. If conventional syringe techniques are used the user must find a quiet place, such as a restroom, to draw the insulin since it is socially unacceptable to draw a syringe in public.
Other systems employ multiple cartridges containing different types of liquid medicine, such as insulin. Depressing a cartridge, using various known techniques, causes the insulin to flow into a separate mixing chamber. The quantity of each mixture in the mixing chamber is dependent on the level of depression of the cartridge. However, the prior art conventional systems require excessive time for filling syringes and an excess amount of hardware.
As an example, a procedure for an insulin injection is as follows. A syringe is filled with a recommended dosage of insulin by injecting a needle into a bottle of insulin. The amount of air injected into the insulin bottle is equivalent to the amount of insulin being extracted. This maintains pressure inside the bottle. For example, if a person requires 5 units of R insulin and 7 units of N insulin the procedure is as follows. A sterile syringe including a needle is unwrapped. The plunger on the syringe is then pulled back to, for example a 7 unit mark (the markings are on the side of the syringe). The needle is then inserted into the N insulin bottle. 7 units of air are injected into the N insulin bottle and 5 units of air are injected into the R insulin bottle. Then 7 units of insulin are extracted from the N insulin bottle. The needle is then withdrawn from the N insulin bottle. The needle is then inserted into the R insulin bottle. If 5 units of R insulin are required then the plunger on the sterile syringe is pulled back to the 12 unit mark. The needle is then withdrawn from the R insulin bottle and a dose is ready to be injected. Drawing multiple injections 4 or 5 times a day is very time consuming and awkward. Needles and public injections are publicly unacceptable so that a private place must be found to draw and inject the dose. The prior art systems are large, cumbersome and do not allow various unconventional mixtures of liquid medicines to be premeasured and simultaneously injected.